


The Grubauer-Roy Rule

by kazokuhouou



Series: Knocked Up Goalies verse [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 2019-2020 Hockey Season Without Coronavirus, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, POV First Person, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: Everyone fell silent. In all the chaos we didn’t realize: this now made thesecondAvalanche goaltender to go through an entire pregnancy without realizing it.No wonder the rest of the NHL thinks we’re himbos.
Relationships: Miscellaneous Others Mentioned - Relationship, Philipp Grubauer/Nikita Zadorov
Series: Knocked Up Goalies verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615087
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	The Grubauer-Roy Rule

**Author's Note:**

> -Reading the final part of 14 Stories of Knocked-Up Goalies is recommended for background information.
> 
> -This is told from multiple first person POVs. Don't like that, don't read it.
> 
> -On that note, I make no claim to be any of those people below.
> 
> -This is now an AU where the coronavirus never fucking happens, cause seriously, WTF.
> 
> -Since it's an AU, I decide that Colorado wins the 2020 Stanley Cup. 
> 
> -Background information that I couldn't really convey in the fic: Patrick Roy was never Avalanche coach in this timeline. Sakic refused to consider it because of their prior relationship, Roy took it badly, and they've been estranged since 2013.

_6 November 2019_

_Gabe Landeskog_

We were hovered around Gravy’s stall, laughing as we watched Don Cherry (alphaest of alphas, who never got over the fact that omegas were allowed to leave the crease), lose his shit over the idea that, not only did an omega have the record for most goals, but that another omega threatened to take that record from him. Even if we don’t win the Cup this year, the season would be totally worth it if Ovechkin causes Cherry to throw a temper tantrum on camera.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nikita and Grubi come in. I frown. Z had a frown on his face and worry in his eyes because Grubi...well, Grubi looked horrible. He in fact went straight to the medical staff. I walk over to the still frowning Nikita.

“Everything okay?”

He shook his head. “He’s been feeling unwell since we landed last night. He’s asking to get scratched so they can call up one of the Eagles.”

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s saying he’s feeling bad cramps in his back.”

My frown deepens. “Maybe he should go to the hospital.”

Z shook his head again. “He swears it isn’t that bad.”

_Cale Makar_

The main focus of practice today was done, so we were all doing our own things, really. I was skating laps around the rink, slowing every time I passed by our bench. Grubi was looking worse, but he insisted on staying until Big Z was done. The team doctor was running some bloodwork on him while they waited.

“Gru? You all right?” Now he was clutching his stomach.

“I’ll be fine,” he tried to reassure me. “Just a stomachache.”

I was skeptical, but he waved me away.

I’m pretty sure if the NHL had clocked the lap I just did it’d beat McDavid’s.

Now he was bracing himself against the edge of the bench, pain on his face. 

“Grubi, you clearly need to go to the hospital.” I got off the ice to help him up. 

I could hear a commotion in the corridor. “GET GRUBAUER IN THE MEDICAL ROOM NOW!”

Grubi collapsed onto his knees as liquid splashed out of him.

“Gru!” I turned to the ice. “NIKITA!!!”

_Erik Johnson_

“NIKITA!!!”

We all heard that loud and clear. 

He had dropped his stick and skated over and the rest of us soon followed. It was clear there was something wrong.

Cale and a staff member were trying to get Grubi out of there. There was water everywhere. “The blood test came back positive, we think he’s miscarrying….” the staff member said.

Big Z froze. “Miscarrying?” he mouthed.

Grubi was shaking his head though. “Feels different,” he said, trying hard not to strain. “Can’t make it.” Shaking hands reached for his pants.

I think Gabe figured it out before anyone else. “Everyone surround the bench! We need to shield him from prying eyes!” Not that it mattered, really, I’m sure people are tweeting about this as we speak, but some of us were climbing the bench and standing on it anyway, facing the stands, back to the crisis.

Grubi had gotten his pants off and was back on his knees. Nikita knelt in front of him, trying to calm him. The staff member looked between his legs and paled. “Oh my god. That’s a baby. That’s a full term baby.”

I was running to get towels before I realized I was doing it. All I was thinking (And I’m sure everyone else was too) was ‘our goalie’s having a baby. Our goalie’s having a baby. Did he even know?!’.

I brought them to the trainer and swiftly looked away. I didn’t want to see any more of him than I needed to. Nikita was trying to soothe Gru, but really, the goaltender just looked determined more than anything as he pushed.

I growled at gawkers that were getting too close and they tripped over themselves running up the stairs. I assumed a spot and tried to ignore the cries of pain from Grubi.

I think we all jumped when a new noise joined the chaos. 

A baby’s cry.

I risked a peek behind me. Grubi was panting, slumped in Nikita’s lap as he finished. Big Z looked awestruck as he watched the staff member cleaning up the squirming, wailing boy in his arms. I quickly look away as finally paramedics showed up to take them to the hospital.

We all patted the gurney (I’m sure some of us managed to get his leg, I sure didn’t) as he got wheeled out. Gabe quickly leaned over to say something to Nikita and Gru, who both nodded. 

We watched them go and stood in silence for a minute.

“Now what?”

_Nikita Zadorov_

I was just staring as we took off.

We thought it was impossible.

When we were getting more serious about our relationship and discussing the future Philipp confided that he wasn’t even sure he could have children, after a very brutal miscarriage in 2010. We had tried once or twice anyway, but then the rumors that Seattle wanted me had started and we agreed that children weren’t in the cards for us.

Thinking of it...we must have conceived about February. He was four months along when we talked about the future. We never knew.

I stared at my mate, at least he was taking it better than I was, or at least faking it in front of the paramedics. He held our son in his arms, letting the boy doze on his chest. I reach out and stroke his cheek with my finger. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Philipp looked at me. “How?”

I shook my head. “No clue. I didn’t see any signs, did you?”

He shook his own head. “No sickness, cravings, I even still had heats.” Weaker than they usually were, which in hindsight was a tipoff but it wasn’t like they were gone. The baby yawned and they couldn’t help smiling. “What should we name him?”

“Something German? To go with your last name?”

He shook his head. “He’s got a name from me. It should be a Russian name from you.”

I stroke our baby’s hair again. “Vasily. Vasily Grubauer.”

All too soon we got to the hospital and Philipp and Vasily were admitted. It wasn’t until the nurses took Vasily away for examination that the day-and what happened-caught up to us both. 

Just a few seconds after the doctor examining Philipp (clean bill of health) left the room, he put his head in his hands and began to sob. 

I wrapped my arms around him and began to join him.

_Nathan Mackinnon_

“Now what?” Cale had asked. And wasn’t that a loaded question. 

Gabe sighed and then took charge. “I’m going to the hospital. As captain I need to look after them. Burky, I want you to go with me, and on the way, I want you to reach the Caps.” Burky and Grubi were still on good terms with their old team. “I’d rather they find out from us than Twitter and I’m sure they would want to help.”

Andre nodded. “I was already planning on calling Ovi.” 

“Good.” He turned to Erik. “Erik, Ian, you two are in charge of getting supplies. They’re not going to have anything, and I know Ian at least will know what to get.” Ian and Colin had just had a baby themselves. “Anyone who wants to go with them is welcome to do so. If you are worried about cost, send the bill to me, I’ll contribute to paying.”

There were nods all around. A few of them looked eager to volunteer. 

“I’m going to go tell Joe what happened,” a voice chimed in. A few of us jumped. We might have forgotten Jared was there. 

Gabe shook his head. “No. Nate’s his favorite. It has to be him. He’s not going to take this well as it is.”

Everyone fell silent. In all the chaos we didn’t realize: this now made the _second_ Avalanche goaltender to go through an entire pregnancy without realizing it.

No wonder the rest of the NHL thinks we’re himbos.

“He’s right,” I say, sighing. “It’s the second time the team’s faced a scandal like this and considering his part in the first one...well, maybe he’ll take it better from me. At the least both of us.”

Jared nodded. “Let’s go then.”

_Joe Sakic_

I’m getting a headache. Once again Bettman is talking proposed rule changes that are strange and sometimes contradictory. I lean back in my chair, trying to will my headache away. I need a distraction.

There’s a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Nate and Jared come in. I sit up. “Anything wrong?”

Nathan sighed. “Grubi just had a baby.”

A feeling of dread formed in my stomach. “I didn’t know he was pregnant,” I said evenly.

“Neither did he.”

I wanted to slam my head against the desk. This is why the Avalanche are the butt of the NHL’s jokes. First Patrick now Philipp.

No, thinking about Patrick isn’t helping my headache right now. “Are they okay? Philipp and the baby?”

“They looked fine but the two of them and Z are heading to the hospital now to be sure.” Nate sat down. “It was terrifying. I think some of us thought he was dying until his water broke.”

“I’ve been there, yeah,” I murmur, lost in thought for a second. 

“Gabe and Andre are heading to the hospital to meet them,” Jared cut in, “And I think the rest of the team is going to buy what they need. More to the point, there were fans watching at practice and I have no doubt they spread it on Twitter. We need to put out a statement as soon as possible.”

I nodded. “You said Gabe and Andre went to the hospital? See if they have an update or can hand the phone to one of them. I don’t want a statement without their consent.” Nate nodded and went to head out of the room to try to call. “And Nate? Tell them I’ll stop by at some point.” He nodded again.

I lean back in my chair. “Jared, leave.” He didn’t say a word as he left. Perhaps he could tell I was in a mood.

I lean back in my chair and then pull out my phone. I scroll through my contacts until I reach one name.

We’ve been estranged for years, ever since I said I wouldn’t consider him for the coaching position and he lost his temper. We’ve only been communicating because of our daughter and that’s been less since Izzy moved to Montreal to attend university.

But he’s the only one the team could turn to right now.

I hover over the ‘call’ button for a second before deciding he’d just ignore that and switch to text message and begin writing a text to Patrick.

_Joonas Donskoi_

I am pretty sure Cale is screaming in his head right now.

“There’s so MUCH of it, what do we do?”

Ian held back laughter. “There are some things that can wait until they get out of the hospital. Trust me, this first week at LEAST, they’ll prefer a bassinet so they’re nearby to a crib in another room.” He started listing items and we all started splitting off to get them.

Nietsy and I were put on onesie duty. 

“The fuck is all this?” I looked at the array. “How many clothes does a baby NEED?!” 

Nietsy chuckled. “Relax, we’ll save all those for when we do a baby shower for them. They’ll just need the most basic ones.” We looked through and got enough to last them a while, which should give them enough time to get their own stuff.

Nietsy was looking through the socks, wondering if he should get some or not and I looked around. I spotted a onesie and reached for it.

“They don’t need a fancy onesie right now, Joonas.”

“Even this one?” I said, grinning, as I showed him it was a Colorado Avalanche one.

Nietsy grinned. “Okay, maybe that one. We’re good here, let’s help Cale with the diapers.”

_Andre Burakowsky_

I got off the phone with Ovi. He wanted updates as soon as I can give them, and the entire team was planning to send a care package from D.C. Grubi may be on another team now, but winning a Cup together makes an unbreakable bond. 

I noticed Gabe frowning as he finished the call _he_ had gotten.

“What’s up?”

“That was Dutchy.” Ah. I heard Matt Duchene was still on bad terms with the Avs after how he left. Funny, that, people are starting to regard him as bad luck. “The Preds know, and want to help.” 

“That’s nice of them.” We both finally went in and asked for Philipp Grubauer. We reach his room just in time to see nurses leave. Big Z was holding the baby while Grubi rested.

“Gru. Z.”

They looked up and smiled. “Hey. Everyone’s okay,” Z said.

“I’m okay,” Grubi said, “and so’s Vasily.”

“Vasily Grubauer?” Children usually took the omega’s name unless the couple changed it. I grinned. “It’s a good name. Will sound good on a hockey roster someday.”

“Burky.” They both gave me the ‘it’s too soon to think of our baby playing hockey’ look. Gabe sat down while I felt my phone vibrate. I heard Gabe talk about how the team was getting stuff for them and how the Preds and Caps wanted to help too while I looked at the text from Nate saying they wanted to know how everyone’s doing before releasing a statement. 

“Either of you up to talking to Nate? He says the team wants to hear from you before releasing a statement.” 

Nikita handed the baby back to Grubi before heading to a corner to call Nate. 

“He’s beautiful,” I said.

“Yeah...it’s going to be a big adjustment but we’ll be fine. We’ve got each other and you guys.” 

“Yeah. We’re busy trying to get stuff for you guys. I’m sure once we get closer to holidays we’ll hold a shower for the guest of honor.”

Vasily yawned very widely. “Already bored with Uncle Burky,” Gabe joked. 

I pretended to be insulted but couldn’t stop grinning.

Gabe got serious. “Seriously. As your captain, I have to ask...are you okay?”

Our goalie sighed. “Physically, yes, mentally, it’s a bit traumatic. But I’ve gotten information on who I can talk to.”

“Joe will insist on Z doing the same, he’s been in this situation, he knows what it’s like.”

“It’s Nikita’s choice, but we’ve agreed on it together.”

Suddenly Gabe’s phone began buzzing like crazy. “Looks like the statement came out.”

Z came back, looking bemused. “Apparently they’re making a schedule on who’s coming to visit when cause everyone wants to see you. I told them when visiting hours are and how long we’re staying.” He tickled Vasily’s foot. “Someone’s already popular.”

“Course he is,” Grubi said proudly. “He’s our baby.”

_7 November 2019_

_Ryan Graves_

“So Bettman’s pissed off,” I said by way of greeting them as I came in. 

“Shh...” Grubi said, putting a finger to his lips. He was watching Nikita concentrating hard as he tried changing the baby’s diaper.

I may have snapped a picture.

“I’m surprised you’re here instead of at practice.”

“I drew the short straw. You know we’ll be fired up about it anyway, it’s Nashville.” He actually seems pretty appreciative that we’re talking about hockey so I kept up with it until Big Z brought Vasily back to his other father. 

“I’ll get a bottle.” He kissed Gru before going out the door.

“Any idea when you’ll be released?”

“If all goes well, tomorrow. Why?”

“Frankie wants to pick you guys up and we’ve been working on making your place fit for Vasily.” I tickle his foot. 

“Nikita’s been peeking in when he comes to get more clothing and other things. He refuses to say what you’ve done, though.”

“Well, duh, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

I heard a cry of surprise out in the hall but ignored it. “Text Frankie when you have a good idea when you’ll be discharged, he’s already got the car seat ready.”

“Will do.” 

Nikita came back, looking bemused as he held the bottle. I sat up straighter (and I’m sure Grubi did too) when I saw Joe behind him.

“Am I interrupting anything?” he asked. 

I shake my head. “I was going to go soon anyway.”

He smiled shakily and stood next to Grubi’s bed. “How is everyone?”

“Good.”

“Good.” He took a breath. “I hope I’m not overstepping...we all want to help you two, and...well, while I’ve been in this situation myself, I would be more helpful to Nikita. So I got someone who’s been in your shoes, Philipp.”

Then everyone’s eyes widened. Patrick Roy was in the doorway.

_Philipp Grubauer_

I lied back in my bed after Patrick leaves. It was a good talk. I look at Vasily in the bassinet next to me as I waited for Nikita to come back from the cafeteria, where he had his talk with Joe.

“You’re so loved, you know that?” I said to my sleeping son. “Papa and I love you so much.”

Nikita smiled from the door. He was still learning German, so didn’t understand all of it, but he got the gist of it. “Hey.”

“Hey. Did you have a good talk?”

“Yeah. Did you?”

“Yeah.” We watched our son. “We’ll have to figure out something for away games.”

“Well, you’ll be on IR a bit until you’ve recovered, and I know my mother would be eager to meet her grandson.”

“Mine too, really.”

“I’m excused from the next road trip.”

I blinked. “That’s five games, Nikita.”

“You’ll need help the next few days, the doctor said, and I want to bond. Especially if...I do end up going to Seattle, I want as much time with Vasily as I can. It’s not easy being parents on separate teams.” We only had to look at Gabe for that.

“All right. I’m glad. I...I don’t want to be too far from you either right now.” I reached out for his hand.

“Me either.” We held hands for a while before Nikita spoke again. “I think I figured out how this happened.”

“Oh?”

He blushed. “Did you know condoms expire?”

I blink at him.

“The ones we’ve been using expired August 2018.”

I couldn’t help it. I laughed so hard I woke up Vasily.

_8 November 2019_

_Pavel Francouz_

I grinned as a sulking Philipp gets wheeled out. “I can WALK.”

“It’s hospital policy,” the orderly pushing him said, clearly hearing this complaint often. Nikita was busy strapping Vasily into the car seat. I open the other door for Philipp, knowing they both would rather be in the back with their son. Sam was in the passenger seat, fiddling with his phone. 

It wasn’t until I started driving them home that Sam turned to them. “You’ve got a rule named after you now.”

“What?” Philipp said, blinking. 

“Well, kinda. The league’s now made it mandatory to test omegas for pregnancy before games so this doesn’t happen again. People are already calling it the Grubauer-Roy rule cause of you two getting caught unaware.” I saw Philipp frown in the rear view mirror. “We got to see Bettman tell off Cherry for calling for the banning of omegas altogether though, so that was cool.”

“He did?!” Nikita said gleefully. “Let me see!” He reached into the front to get Sam’s phone. 

“I hope I’m remembered for something besides that rule,” Philipp lamented. We didn’t get to finish that train of thought, though, cause we pulled in. I couldn’t help smiling as the proud parents went in first to the rest of the team greeting them.

“I got you gift cards to get delivery!” Adam, the Eagles goalie filling in while Philipp was on IR, said, clearly glad to be helping. We all helped them settle in and led them to the room we converted into a makeshift nursery. 

“Ian said you’d probably use the bassinet for a while to keep Vasily close, but the changing table we got came with one so we got it anyway. Sorry we didn’t have time to paint the walls.” We all had tried to decorate the walls though, even though it was a bit haphazard and messy. 

Kinda like the team, really.

Philipp and Nikita stood in the middle, Philipp holding Vasily in his arms, trying not to tear up. “It’s perfect.”

_10 June 2020_

_Mikko Rantanen_

There was an undercurrent of energy at our breakfast. Game 7. This was our year, we felt.

Quite a few of us felt that we owed that to the giggly baby in my arms right now. 

“Mikko, you spoil him,” Grubi said, with no bite to his words, as he ate. I had eaten already, so I agreed to hold him so he and Zadorov could get their food. 

“Well how about this, when it’s my turn to have the babies, you can spoil them all you want.”

He chuckled. “Deal.” He watched everyone eating and bonding. Even some of the alumni from the past have shown up to support us against the Penguins in the Stanley Cup Finals.

I heard a bang and looked up to see a beet red faced Cale come in, followed by a clearly amused Colin grinning behind him.

I frown. “What’s wrong, Cale?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Colin chimed in. “He just caught our beloved GM and Patrick Roy in flagrante delicto.”

“I SAID I DIDN’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!”

Big Z grinned and turned to Grubi. “I knew having Vasily would end up getting them back together.” He turned to Cale. “So was it like catching your grandfathers having sex?”

“SHUT UP ZADOROV!”

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks about that throwaway line all the way back at the beginning of the fic: yes, I _did_ just imply that Wayne Gretzky was an omega. Fight me.


End file.
